


There he is again

by somerandomperson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many times Derek has looked out of his own apartment window and seen the same guy sitting on the fire escape but this evening there is no hint of his usual smile, and Derek can't bear to see him so sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There he is again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ZainClaw's post on tumblr http://zainclaw.tumblr.com/post/86124769862 - not what ZainClaw was probably hinting for but it is what it is.

Derek is coming home from the grocery store when he looks up and there he is again standing on the fire escape again just looking out over the street. 

The light from his apartment is spilling out from behind him, causing his face to be part in shadow. But even if it wasn’t Derek could still tell you where every one of his moles are, the curve of his lips, the cut of his cheekbones. So many times Derek has looked out of his own apartment window and seen this guy sitting on the fire escape. Sometimes drinking coffee, sometimes on the phone long fingers flying through the air as he gestures as he talks. And there was the time last summer where he sat out on the fire escape playing his guitar.

Derek has never had an image of his ideal guy but when he had heard someone playing he had gone to his window and something inside him had clicked, something inside had felt like it smiled and he had known that this was what he wanted. Derek still can remember the guy leaning back against the wall, his long legs sprawled out in front of him. Guitar on his lap, long fingers moving over the strings. And as much as Derek had wanted those long legs wrapped around him and those fingers moving over his skin, it was the look on the man’s face that had captivated him. There had been something so warm about the soft smile on his face as he played that Derek had just wanted that smile to be directed at him.

There was no hint of that smile this evening as the man stood looking down from the balcony. None of the movement or easy laughter that Derek associated with him. The man looked tired and hurt, worry marring his features as he stood leaning over the railing.

Derek stood for a moment wondering, he had never spoken to the man and yet he couldn’t bear to see him so sad.

"Hey" Derek said quietly,

The man jerked up and looked around suddenly, eyes darting around before settling on Derek. The man leaned over the rail slightly to get a better look.

Derek could feel his heart beat a little faster now that the guy was looking at him. Derek’s mouth suddenly seemed dry so he licked his lips before continuing “are you ok?”

The man rubbed a hand over his face “erm, yeah, maybe” he took a long look at Derek “not really”. The man sighed “an anniversary today, and not a good one if you know what I mean”

Derek nodded, he knew all too well that feeling, October 14th was a day that there was no getting over for himself and Laura. But he had Laura and they got through together, being alone on such a day was hard and Derek noticed that there was no sign of the guy’s friends that were so often around.

Derek rummaged through his bag of groceries and held up a carton of chocolate ice “I know it’s not much but it helps not to be alone”

The guy froze for a second and Derek wondered if he had made a mistake. 

Then the frown lessened slightly and there was a hint of a smile on the man's face, “come on up, I have spoons”.

Sat on a fire escape with his back against the wall next to Stiles (his name was Stiles) eating ice cream and staring at the night sky, Derek couldn’t help but think that this was the beginning of something.


End file.
